


Niños del invierno

by Saubree



Category: El Origen de los Guardianes, Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Ouch, Revelaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree
Summary: Norte se da cuenta del porqué Jack siempre le ha parecido familiar.





	

Norte le da regalos a todos los niños, incluso a aquellos sin árboles en donde ponerlos o calcetines en los cuales deslizarlos, incluso si es solo una mandarina. Para un niño en las calles, una mandarina es más comida de la que come diariamente. Siempre es terrible arrodillarse al lado de un niño en una puerta y darse cuenta de que él o ella no necesitará la mandarina de Norte la siguiente mañana. Simplemente trata de no pensar demasiado en los aspectos más desgarradores del invierno cuando no puede hacer nada sobre ellos. Puede que sea Guardián de los niños pero no puede salvar a cada uno.

Es algo que Norte no nota hasta después (aunque él piensa que debió haberlo notado antes), cuando el hada de los dientes inesperadamente pregunta sobre las memorias de Jack, lo último que recuerda. Todos sienten curiosidad, pero las memorias de los niños son el dominio de Toothiana y así, los demás guardianes dejan a su discreción el preguntar o no. 

Norte se da cuenta entonces, del porqué Jack siempre le ha parecido familiar; el tono pálido de su piel, su temperatura tan baja como la del invierno,... en como el hielo enmarca caprichosamente sus pestañas y tiñe de azul las puntas de sus dedos. 

Son impresionantes las similitudes, pero Jack siempre está tan animado, siempre en movimiento, y Norte simplemente nunca conectó a los niños serenos, pálidos e inmóviles de la víspera de Navidad con el espíritu del invierno. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey!... Esto me recuerda a una historia que leí hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no deja una sonrisa en mi rostro (más bien duele un poco en el corazón), me alegra haberla escrito. Espero que la disfruten o sufran como mejor les parezca. Kudos y comentarios serán bien apreciados :)


End file.
